1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a slide processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a slide processing apparatus capable of simultaneously processing a plurality of slides to which a bio probe is attached.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In line with biotechnology advancements, various types of bio chips have been developed. Bio chips may be classified into gene chips, protein chips, cell chips, etc., according to the types of living materials incorporated into the chip. For example, a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) probe is attached to the surface of a DNA chip. In addition, a protein, such as an enzyme or an antigen/antibody, bacteriorhodopsin, etc., may be attached to the surface of a protein chip.
In these bio chips, a bio probe is attached to the surface of a slide, such as a glass slide. A reaction may be performed on the bio chip by using a reactant sample, such as a solution that reacts with a bio probe on a slide, and the result is analyzed after a long-term incubation process. Also, if needed, a plurality of bio probes of different types may be attached to the surface of a slide so that various results can be obtained.